


Spiders

by entiegon



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Arachnophobia, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Panic Attack, Slight Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entiegon/pseuds/entiegon
Summary: He used to think that spiders were fairly harmless creatures. Until he met the giant Tiger Widow. Now, he believed that any and every spider was out to murder him. If only Kai would see the seriousness of the situation. One-shot.Also on fanfiction.net
Kudos: 48





	Spiders

He used to think that spiders were fairly harmless creatures. True, he hated when they would spin their webs right in his path and he would unwittingly walk right into them the next morning. It was a common occurrence in the junkyard. And in run down places and especially haunted places.

But even at a young age, he feared the spykor the most. It was probably the skull patterns on their abdomens, though, because they never seemed poisonous. And despite what the others said, he was not stupid enough to test out that theory. Heck, one of his first creations, he remembered, was a spykor-swatter… though he lost it somewhere in the junkyard.

A small part of his brain wondered if it was still working or not.

 _Now’s not the time to think about that!_ He chastised himself silently.

Right now, he was panicking. Plain and simple.

To be completely honest, he thought that they had gotten rid of all the spiders in the Temple of Airjitzu. And unless they could do cyclon-do themselves, the little, eight-legged creatures were not able to get up to the temple now. For all he knew, this one managed to jump on a bird’s back and hitch-hiked its way to the temple.

Regardless, it looked quite blood-thirsty, if he did say so himself. He could see all the tiny hairs on its eight-legged body. And the eight beady, black eyes clearly reflected his petrified image in them. Not to mention how huge those fangs looked, granted they weren’t as huge as the Tiger Widow’s fangs, but they were still huge.

Yeah. Spykor were the most feared arachnid in his young mind. But thanks to what happened in the past year or so (or rather, what didn’t happen), the spykor had to step down to second place on the Most Feared Arachnid List. First place definitely went to the Tiger Widow spider now. And he would gladly send it the trophy and medallion and even a bunch of venomous flowers for it in a gift-wrapped box curtesy of a one-way drone with long metal arms so that he didn’t have to ever go near that island ever again.

Thinking about it, he hoped that the spider in front of him now was not a long-lost child of Mama Tiger Widow. He really did not want to die a horrible death right now. And especially not when the only other person at the temple with him was Kai. Curse the others for already leaving for the Monastery of Spinjitsu.

Speaking of Kai, he could hear the Master of Fire’s footsteps coming closer.

“ Do you have everything yet, Jay?” Kai asked, sounding bored, as he emerged in the blue ninja’s old bedroom doorway.

Jay didn’t respond. His eyes couldn’t leave the sight of the spider or else he was sure it was going to jump at him and eat him alive.

“ Jay?”

Kai moved closer and waved his hand in front of his friend’s face.

“ Ninjago to Jay! What are you staring at?”

Somehow, Jay managed to raise his arm and point at the giant terror that was staring back at him on his old windowsill.

“ Spider.” His voice squeaked.

Kai blinked once and turned to follow the lightning ninja’s finger. Sitting on the windowsill was a tiny black and brown spider, smaller than the spykor he had seen in the temple before it had been restored. To be honest, he knew Jay didn’t like spiders that much. But the sudden spike of fear in his friend was just a tad bit hilarious when looking at the size of this particular spider. And the squeak of his friend’s voice kept playing in his head at the sight of it.

He tried to keep in the laugh that was building up. After a few seconds, he turned back to the fearful look on Jay’s face, then back to the innocent looking spider. He knew that when he next opened his mouth, the laugh would escape. It had already built itself up to the point where he was literally fighting with himself to keep it in.

A small snort escaped the fire ninja and that was all it took for the dam to burst. Jay almost jumped all the way to the rafters at the sound of Kai’s laughter. Unfortunately, the glare he sent to his supposed friend only set him off even more.

“ Do you mind? I’m trying to freak out here!” Jay grumbled.

“ Yeah, over a spider. An itty, bitty baby spider. That’s doing absolutely nothing!” Kai managed to get out between laughs.

“ It’s planning on eating me!”

That just sent more guffaws echoing around the room. By this point, Jay could feel his entire head heating up in embarrassment. Finally, after a few minutes and a few deep breaths, Kai managed to settle the laughter down.

“ If I get rid of the spider, will you please get your stuff together?” He asked after taking a final deep breath.

Jay could only nod, not trusting himself to speak anymore.

“ Okay.”

Kai grabbed the nearest thing he could find and turned to face the spider again. A small giggle escaped his lips as he shook his head before he brought down the ‘weapon’ onto the unmoving spider. _Wham!_ The spider didn’t stand a chance. Kai left his ‘weapon’ on the windowsill where the spider once had been.

“ There. It’s gone. Now get your stuff together so we can leave.”

The Master of Fire turned and left the room, not noticing the look of utter horror still planted on the Master of Lightning’s face.

A few seconds later, however, a strangled noise escaped Jay’s throat.

“ That was a limited edition copy of Starfarer issue #084 that you just killed that spider with! Limited edition!” Jay’s roar echoed through the entire building.

Kai could only smirk at the size of the spider that was now underneath the comic book as he went to load his things into the back of the now fixed Raider Jet. There was no way that he was going to let Jay forget this day.


End file.
